Envenenado
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Hinata sabe que le gusta a Sasuke y también sabe que el a ella. Todo se vuelve raro cuando, por accidente, Sasuke consume unas plantas alucinógenas. Hinata sabe que lo que está apunto de hacer esta mal, pero solo quiere dejarse llevar por el placer. Dedicado a: fran. sanchez


**_• Advertencias:_** _Posible lenguaje soez. OoC/Sasuke RtN. Lime (?)_

 ** _• Género:_** _Romance/Humor._

 ** _• Categoria:_** _M_

 ** _•_ _Los personajes de Naruto no son míos._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo único:**_

 _ **Envenenado.**_

* * *

Kiba miró con enfado a su superior. Era muy injusto que apenas haber regresado de una misión de una semana ahora tendría que ir a otra misión de ahora dos putas semanas. Le gustaban las misiones, la acción, la adrenalina y patear traseros. Pero hasta esa máquina de patear traseros debía descansar.

—¿Por qué yo? Entiendo que Shino y Hinata vayan, pero, ¿Yo por qué? — lloriqueo con cansancio, sin ganas de pelear por un mejor trato de parte de su Hokage, pues sabía que simplemente no la tendría.

—Porque todos los demás están muy ocupados como para ir de misión, Kiba — respondió con simpleza sin voltear a verle. Estaba demasiado ocupado firmando un papel como para hacerle caso a su revoltoso ninja. Ultimamente habian muchas misiones fuera así que sus mejores ninjas no estaban en la aldea incluso por semanas.

Hinata vio con pena a Kiba y a Akamaru mientras estos chillaban de desconsuelo al no poder obtener su ansiado descanso. Ella también pensaba que sería más justo que Kiba descansara después de una misión tan pesada como esa, así que ni corta ni perezosa salió a la defensa de su amigo.

—Hokage-sama, creo que no es necesario que Kiba y Akamaru vengan. Shino, y yo podremos hacernos cargo.

—Hinata-chan, esta misión es al menos para tres personas. No puedo dejar que vayan ustedes dos solos — sentenció el Hokage, hasta que una idea le cruzó por la mente —. Pensándolo bien... Kiba, vete a casa y tómate unos días libres.

—¿De veras? — pregunto contento el chico mientras Akamaru a su lado movía la cola de un lado a otro con vigor.

—Sí, sí. Ahora que lo recuerdo, Sasuke me había pedido una misión así que lo mandaré con Hinata y Shino.

Al escuchar la mención del pelinegro, Hinata comenzó a sonrojarse de poco a poco. Nadie noto esa reacción de la chica, pero lo que, sí se notó, fue el creciente enfado de Kiba al saber que sería reemplazado por... ese.

—¡Ni de coña! — grito molesto, incapaz de aceptar que Sasuke tomara su lugar.

—Pero tú querías descansar...

—¡Ya no quiero! Me siento de maravilla — exclamó falsamente mientras Akamaru aullaba lastimosamente. El can si quería ir a descansar a descansar sus lastimadas patas y lomo. ¿Qué pensaba su amo? ¿Qué pesaba una libra?

—De acuerdo Kiba, iras, pero Sasuke también se irá con ustedes.

Kiba pestañeo enfadado.

—¡Pero...!

—Pero nada. Tú me diste la idea así que ahora te aguantas — dijo zanjando el tema.

Kiba lo miró con enfado.

—¡Yo no le di ninguna idea! Y menos para que ese Uchiha venga con nosotros — masculló con cólera. No le agradaba ni un pelo ese sujeto. Era tan engreído y detestable. Definitivamente lo repudiaba. Se creía mejor que todos solo por ser el increíble Sasuke Uchiha. ¡Increíble su trasero!

—Pues tu dijiste que no querías ir así que de inmediato me vino esa idea a la cabeza. Así que, sí. Tú me diste la idea — sonrió tras su máscara y enrollo un pequeño papel en la pata de un águila que había llegado a su escritorio. El ave voló fuera del despacho y él se dirigió nuevamente a sus ninjas —. A casa chicos, salen mañana a primera hora del día.

El trío de ninjas hizo una reverencia y después salieron del despacho.

Kiba se mantenía susurrando cosas inentendibles, Shino se mostraba neutro y Hinata... solo estaba pensativa.

Desde que Sasuke había regresado a la aldea ella se había encargado de tratarlo con respeto y amabilidad cada vez que lo veía. Si Naruto y Sakura lo querían tanto era por algo, pensó ella. Quería hacerlo sentir en casa y no en el lugar que estuvo a punto de destruir. Todo iba bien y sin mayor dificultad. Los días, las semanas y los meses pasaron de buenos tratos y saludos en la calle. Todo normal, hasta que un día, el hombre la había acorralado en un callejón sin salida, diciéndole que lo sacara del genjutsu en el que lo tenía atrapado.

Su primera reacción a esto fue un: _¿Qué?_

No entendió nada en el momento y tampoco fue como si se hubiera quedado a averiguar más ya que cayó desmayada después de unos segundos. Cuando despertó se halló así misma en su habitación, intacta. Por un tiempo pensó que había sido un mal sueño y nada más, pero cada vez que veía al Uchiha podía sentir su penetrante mirada sobre ella. Además, ya iban varias ocasiones en las que Sasuke le soltaba comentarios que ella definitivamente no entendía. Eran varias situaciones que había pasado con Sasuke y de tanto pensarlo, sentía que ya le gustaba.

Soltó una gran exhalación.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú también estás enojada porque Sasuke va a acompañarnos en la misión? —preguntó apresuradamente el chico Inuzuka al ver a su amiga suspirar de esa manera.

Hinata pestañeó repetidas veces antes de negar.

—N-no, para nada.

Kiba chasqueo la lengua.

—No entiendo por qué Kakashi nos hace esto. Es obvio que nadie en la aldea, salvo Sakura y Naruto, pueden soportar a ese idiota.

—Lo que ocurre es que tú no soportas que Sasuke sea buen ninja —hablo Shino sin dejar de caminar. Akamaru apoyo el punto de vista de Shino con un ladrido.

El rostro de Kiba ardió.

—¡Eso es falso!

—Le tienes envidia a Sasuke.

—¡Eres un idiota, Shino! ¡Claro que no es así! Solo no soporto que sea un engreído y que se crea mejor que nosotros.

—Kiba-kun, él nunca ha dicho que se cree mejor que nosotros — manifestó la chica mientras veía con comprensión a Kiba. Comprendía de cierta manera a su amigo ya que las habilidades de Sasuke eran envidiables. Además, por mucho que quisiera a su amigo, aceptaba que podía ser algo envidioso.

—¡Pero lo piensa! Además, es suficiente prueba con el trato que le da a los demás. Se cree la gran maravilla, nos ve como si fuéramos unos fenómenos y es tan gruñón, más que tu padre, Hinata-chan.

—¡Kiba-kun! — exclamó un poco molesta ante la comparación.

—¡Bah! — soltó un soplido e ignoró la mala mirada de Hinata —, será un suplicio tener que aguantar a Sasuke dos semanas.

—Si pudimos tolerarte a ti por siete años no creo que no podamos tolerar a Sasuke-san por dos semanas.

—¡Oh, cállate idiota!

Mientras ellos discutían y se decían cosas en las que ella no quería participar, se mantuvo pensando en lo incómodo que sería tener que convivir a las 24 horas con Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

—¡Buenos días, Hinata, Shino y.…! A ti no te doy ni el salud — Kiba miró hacia otro lado mientras su can negaba con la cabeza. A veces su amo podía ser tan infantil que dudaba si en verdad tenía veinte años.

Sasuke lo miró con desinterés.

—Tampoco es como si viviera esperando a que alguien tan patético como tú me dirija la palabra — una fugaz sonrisa burlesca cruzó por su rostro, una de esas que solo eran para él y que nadie nunca notaba.

—Genial, esto será un verdadero dolor de culo — masculló entre dientes, pasando de largo a todos mientras Hinata lo miraba con preocupación.

Hinata abrió la boca para hablarle a su amigo, pero fue interrumpida por el ultimo Uchiha.

—Buscaremos los pergaminos con el Byakugan — comenzó a caminar lentamente, siendo seguido por los otros dos integrantes del equipo.

Caminaron por un largo rato hasta que el manto de la noche comenzó a hacerse presente. Por más que buscaron no hallaron nada, así que decidieron que lo mejor sería tomar un descanso para continuar por la mañana.

—Yo haré la primera guardia — aviso Sasuke, sentado sobre un tronco caído mientras las flamas de la fogata alumbraba su rostro.

—Yi hiri li primiri guirdii — arremedo con voz chillona el Inuzuka antes de levantarse del suelo para caminar hacia su casa de campaña —. Maldito seas Kakashi...—murmuraba el peli castaño antes de desaparecer junto con Akamaru tras la cortina de su casa de acampar.

Shino y Hinata suspiraron con una gota resbalando por sus nucas.

—Bien, entonces yo seré la segunda y Kiba será el tercero. De ahí sigue Hinata — dijo el Aburame, levantándose también del suelo mientras veía que el Uchiha asentía ante su propuesta —. De acuerdo, nos vemos en la mañana — después de eso, se fue directo a su casa de acampar, dejando completamente solos a los dos chicos azabaches.

Hinata comenzó a sentirse incómoda pues la mirada de Sasuke estaba sobre ella, así que ni corta ni perezosa se levantó del suelo y comenzó a guardar todos los instrumentos que habían utilizado para cenar.

Debido a su nerviosismo, sus movimientos eran torpes, provocando que un trasto se le cayera de las manos repetidas ocasiones, haciéndola sentir más avergonzada. Deseaba tanto que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y que se la tragara, todo sería más fácil así.

Sasuke, quien aún se encontraba sentado en el mismo lugar que antes, no pudo más que sonreír de lado y cerrar los ojos. Al principio la torpeza de Hinata lograba molestara, pero ahora irónicamente le gustaba su torpeza. Nunca había considerado a algo o alguien tierno pero para él, Hinata lo era. Era una sensación bastante extraña.

—¡Bu-buenas noches, Uchiha-san! — Hinata inclinó un poco la cabeza antes de irse como alma que lleva el diablo hasta su casa de acampar. Solo esperaba que Sasuke no se hubiese dado cuenta del sonrojo que le provocó esa sonrisa.

* * *

—¿Nada aun? — pregunto Shino a Hinata.

Hinata negó lentamente mientras desactivaba su línea de sangre. Por más que usará su Byakugan, los insectos de Shino o el olfato de Kiba todo parecía indicar que no encontrarian esos benditos pergaminos. Simplemente no había rastro de ellos, tanto así que estaba dudando de su existencia.

—No veo absolutamente nada que pueda ayudarnos a encontrar esos pergaminos.

—Esto me está oliendo mal —murmuró Kiba.

—Si, es raro no haber encontrado nada aún.

Habían buscado la mayor parte de la mañana, así como toda la tarde y aun no encontraban absolutamente nada a pesar de sus grandes habilidades como rastreadores. Estaban frustrados, cansados y confundidos, así que decidieron descansar frente a un lago que encontraron a unos kilómetros.

Hinata se sentó sobre el verde y fresco pasto, observando el cielo azul y despejado que había ese día. La brisa era tenue y fresca, bastante agradable y relajante. Todo hubiese sido un escenario perfecto para descansar y relajar sus músculos de no ser por una penetrante mirada no la dejaba tener ese momento de paz que quería.

—No se ustedes, pero tengo hambre — decía Kiba, recostado sobre su espalda mientras sobaba su barriga.

—Pero no tenemos comida, Kiba-kun — Hinata vio con pena a su amigo mientras este lloriqueaba que moriría de hambre si no comía algo.

—Tenemos que esperar hasta llegar a una aldea para comprar provisiones —dijo esta vez Sasuke, quien se mantenía sentado sobre la gruesa rama de un árbol.

Kiba gruño.

—¡Perfecto! La aldea más cercana está a kilómetros de aquí, y para colmo siento que me resfriare — lloriqueo, pasando su dedo por su nariz.

—Podrías buscar frutos y plantas para comer — opino Shino —. Aquí la vegetación es muy abundante, no dudo que puedas encontrar comestibles por aquí.

—¡Muy buena idea! Es más, iré yo por si veo algún conejo o algún animal que podamos comer — la boca se le hizo agua por solo imaginar un buen trozo de carne.

Hinata hizo una cara de horror y después negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—¡Solo trae plantas! Si quieres carne e-es mejor que esperemos hasta llegar a la aldea para comprar las provisiones — la idea de matar algún conejo ellos mismos para después comerlo le aterraba. No había necesidad de ser tan extremistas, había muchas plantas y frutas por ahí.

Kiba le saco la lengua a Hinata.

—¡No hay nada de malo con comerse un conejo!

—Podrías llevarte alguna infección, así que solo trae los frutos — dijo Shino, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Kiba.

—Aguafiestas... — murmuraba mientras se iba junto a Akamaru hacia la profundidad del bosque.

Hinata rió por lo bajo al ver el comportamiento infantil que Kiba tomaba siempre. ¿Cuándo maduraría su amigo? Bueno, esperaba que eso jamás sucediera.

—Aprovechando que estamos por estos bosques quisiera explorarlo un poco para ver si tengo oportunidad de encontrar alguna nueva especie de insecto — Shino se levantó del pasto y comenzó a caminar hasta el bosque —. Volveré cuando sienta el chakra de Kiba dirigirse nuevamente hasta acá.

—D-de acuerdo, Shino-kun — dijo Hinata, aunque por dentro quería gritarle que no se fuera y la dejara sola con Sasuke.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos y lo único que podía escucharse era la cascada fluyendo y los pajarillos cantando. Justo cuando Hinata estaba pensando que tal vez no era tan malo estar a solas con Sasuke, sintió que el Uchiha bajaba del árbol y comenzaba a caminar hacia ella.

Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato cuando lo sintió sentarse tan cerca de ella. Después de unos largos minutos de silencio Sasuke hablo.

—Estas incomoda — no lo pregunto, lo corroboro.

—S-si — pero aun así Hinata contesto a lo que el azabache había dicho.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír de medio lado y alzo sus ojos hacia el cielo.

—¿Por qué?

Hinata apretó sus puños y frunció sus labios.

—Porque...usted s-se porta muy e-extraño conmigo y eso me confunde. ¿A qué quiere llegar con ese raro trato hacia mí? —pregunto con todo el valor reunido.

—Cuando te conocí pensé que me habías encerrado en alguna clase de genjutus extraño del que, por más que lo intentara, no podía salir. Te deseaba, y eso jamás me había pasado con absolutamente nadie — decía sin verla —. Poco a poco me di dando cuenta de que eso era absurdo e imposible. No estaba encerrado en ningún hechizo ni genjutsu, solo me empezabas a gustar. No quería aceptarlo, pero las cosas son así y yo no huyo de ello.

Hinata miraba a Sasuke con impresión y con el rostro totalmente ruborizado. Sentía su corazón latir con intensidad. Sasuke estaba diciéndole que gustaba de ella. Nadie jamás le había dicho algo así antes.

—Me gustas — dijo sin pena ni tapujos, provocando que el rostro de Hinata se encendiera más y más.

La Hyuga no sabía ni que hacer ni que decir, así que solo boqueaba una que otra vez, arrepintiéndose de cada palabra que se formulaba en su mente. ¿Qué podía decirle? A ella también le gustaba de cierta forma, pero no podía decírselo sin antes morir de la pena. Además, no quería ser una fangirl más.

—¿Po-porque te gusto?

Sasuke solo alzo los hombros.

—No lo sé.

Hinata desvió su mirada hacia otro lado y no dijo nada más.

Se quedaron así, en un completo, pero cómodo silencio que hizo que el momento entre ellos se hiciera corto antes de que llegara Kiba con una bolsa de frutos y hierbas.

—¡Jo! Lo he logrado, ¿a que sí, Akamaru?

Akamaru ladró a favor de su dueño mientras movía la cola.

—Kiba-kun, te escuchas algo... constipado — comento algo preocupada Hinata, tratando de evadir la mirada que le estaba mandando Sasuke.

—No es nada, Hinata-chan — movió su mano, restándole importancia —. ¡Esto si es algo! — camino hasta ella para sentarse a su lado y extender el pedazo de tela que contenía muchas frutillas, hierbas y algunas verduras conocidas.

—¡Muy bien, Kiba-kun!

Kiba reía orgulloso sin darse cuenta de la profunda mirada que Sasuke le estaba dirigiendo.

—Creo que podemos cocinarlas y así sabrán mucho mejor.

—¡Claro! Traeré leña, vuelvo pronto — se levantó nuevamente del pasto y corrió hacia el bosque, acompañado por Akamaru.

Hinata sonrió de lado al ver a su amigo. Se levantó del césped, tomo lo que había traído su amigo y se acercó al río para lavar lo que iban a merendar esa tarde.

Sasuke, tras ella, se levantó del césped y volvió al árbol en el que había estado antes. Enojado, confundido y.… celoso de Kiba. Ver a Hinata sonreírle le había generado un malestar. Él pensaba que los celos eran estúpidos, absurdos y sin sentido, pero simplemente era imposible no sentir ese sentimiento.

Después de unos minutos, Kiba llegó junto a Shino ya con la leña. La leña se prendió y Hinata fue la encargada de cocinar ya que a esos tres hombres no se les daba nada bien la cocina.

—Rayos, el fuego se está extinguiendo y traje muy poca leña —se quejó Kiba al ver las llamas del fuego —. Iré por más por si se necesita.

—Te acompaño — dijo Shino.

—¿Quieres hacer pipí...? ¡Ou! ¡Diles a tus putos mosquitos que me dejen si no quieren que los aplaste!

Las voces de ambos fueron perdiendo fuerza conforme más se alejaban del lugar, dejando nuevamente solos a los dos chicos.

Hinata trataba de no tomarle importancia a Sasuke y se dedicó a servir la comida que ya estaba lista. Camino con el plato y los palillos en la mano hasta que llegó hasta el árbol en donde Sasuke se encontraba.

—Uchiha-san...—no pudo terminar pues Sasuke ya había bajado de un salto, quedando justo frente a ella.

Sasuke tomo el plato y se sentó al pie del árbol para comenzar a degustar esas hierbas y verduras que Kiba había encontrado. Por un momento no quiso ni comerlas al recordar a Kiba, pero un tomate muy rojo lo llamaba y él no se haría del rogar con ese jugoso tomate.

Comió las verduras en tiempo récord y para cuando Shino, Kiba y Akamaru habían vuelto, en su plato ya no había nada.

—Si tardamos fue por que Shino se detuvo a orinar ¡Auch! — exclamó al sentir un piquete de uno de los mosquitos de Shino.

Hinata sonrió de medio lado cuando escuchó a sus dos amigos.

—Descuiden — dijo sin tomarle importancia mientras les servía a ambos las verduras. Les dio sus respectivos platos y cuando estuvo a punto de servirse a sí misma, miró a Shino tomar la mano Kiba, la cual se dirigía con los palillos hacia su boca.

—¡Oye! ¿Te lavaste las manos? ¡Que puerco eres!

—Callate y que no se te ocurra llevarte eso a la boca — tomó el plato de Kiba y miró fijamente las verduras y hierbas que había en su plato —. Kiba, esto es venenoso.

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, los cuales fueron de inmediato hacia Sasuke, quien miraba a Shino con las cejas fruncidas.

—¿Qué? — cuestiono Sasuke, levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia Kiba para tomarlo de las solapas — ¿Qué acaso tu puta nariz no sirve para nada?

—¡Suéltame! ¡Yo revise las verduras y las hierbas muy bien! — se soltó del agarre de Sasuke y le dio un empujón.

—Seguramente las trajiste así apropósito.

—¿Qué? ¡Estas demente! ¡Nunca haría eso idiota! Hinata y Shino también iban a comerlas y yo jamás los envenenaría. Y aunque me caigas mal, a ti tampoco te lo haría.

—No peleen — pidió Hinata, poniéndose entre ambos mientras ellos se miraban amenazadoramente —. Uchiha-san, Kiba-kun está congestionado, es muy probable que por eso no se dio cuenta de las hierbas son venenosas.

—No debe alarmarse, Sasuke-san. Las hierbas no son tan venenosas, no morirá ni nada por el estilo. Pero, aun así, deberíamos ir a una aldea en cuanto antes, yo no sé mucho sobre estas cosas así que no aseguro nada.

—Pues vámonos o de lo contrario esta misión no sé...— no pudo acabar de hablar pues comenzó a sentirse mareado. Llevó su mano hacia su cabeza y después de unos momentos comenzó a ver borroso.

—¿Uchiha-san, está bien?

El Uchiha no pudo contestar pues cayó debilitado al suelo.

Lo último que vio antes de la oscuridad fue el rostro lleno de temor de Hinata y a Kiba y a Shino corriendo hacia él.

* * *

—¿Seguros que regresaran pronto? Por favor, no tarden demasiado.

Kiba asintió.

—Tranquila, volveremos lo más pronto posible junto al doctor.

—Supongo que nos quedaremos a acampar aquí así que también traeremos algo de provisiones — dijo Shino, colgado una mochila sobre sus hombros.

Hinata asintió cabizbaja, mirando de reojo la casa de acampar en donde habían instalado a Sasuke.

Cuando lo vio caer se sintió horrorizada. Estuvo al borde del llanto, lo admitía, pero tuvo que ser fuerte para no preocupar de más a sus compañeros. Kiba y Shino se encargaron de cargarlo hasta la tienda que ella había armado y ella ahora se quedaba vigilando mientras ellos iban a la aldea por un doctor que pudiera ayudarle.

—Escríbele un reporte al Hokage, tiene que saber que está pasando para que no se pregunte el por qué nos retrasamos con los pergaminos — dijo Shino, tendiendole un pergamino.

Hinata asintió, tomándolo.

—Bueno, nos vemos en un rato. Ten cuidado ¿Sí?

—Si, Kiba-kun.

Shino y Kiba asintieron. Ambos desaparecieron de la vista de Hinata, provocando que esta soltara un suspiro de angustia. Rápidamente se dirigió hasta la casa de acampar y se alivió al ver que la respiración del Uchiha se mantenía normal. Se arrodillo a su lado, tomo el pañuelo húmedo que estaba en su cabeza y lo volvió a mojar un poco para ponerlo de nuevo en su frente. Gracias al cielo la temperatura ya había bajado considerablemente, pero aun así estaba muy preocupada.

Cuando lo vio caer inconsciente un gran temor se instaló en su pecho y pensó en lo peor al ver que no despertaba. Estuvo al borde de las lágrimas, lo admitía. Su convivencia con él no era tan habitual, a penas y hablaban entre ellos, pero aun así él le gustaba. Obviamente no lo amaba, pero la idea de hacerlo algún día no era descabellada.

Se sonrojo un poco al pensar que, tal vez cuando despertara, ella podría corresponder sus sentimientos. Ambos estaban solos, ambos se gustaban ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

Cerró los ojos y sonrió sutilmente mientras aún había rubor en sus mejillas.

Justo cuando estaba por pararse para ir por más agua, sintió como tomaban abruptamente su muñeca, haciéndola crispar y chillar de la impresión.

—¡Uchiha-san! — soltó el aire retenido y llevó su otra mano hacia su pecho, sintiendo su alocado corazón latir con fuerza —. ¡Qué bueno que despertó! —dijo con alivio.

Dejó de sonreír aliviada para verlo con extrañes.

Sasuke se había sentado sobre la bolsa de dormir y en su rostro lucía una... ¡¿Sonrisa?!

Sasuke estaba sonriendo... muy extraño.

Hinata no pudo evitar un fuerte sonrojo. Jamás lo había visto sonreír de forma tan abierta y mucho menos imaginó que sus sonrisas fueran tan pícaras. Estaba confundida, ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Acaso tenía algo raro en el rostro y se estaba burlando de ella? Llevo una mano hacia su rostro y lo tanteo por inercia.

—¿Co-como se siente, Uchiha-san? — preguntó con inseguridad al ver que no dejaba de sonreír. Ya, enserio ¿Qué tenía en el rostro?

Sasuke solo sonrió más y se inclinó un poco hacia ella, haciendo que Hinata retrocediera por la impresión.

—Mucho mejor ahora que te veo, hermosa.

Ok, algo muy raro estaba pasando y desgraciadamente ella no pensaba con claridad. ¿Qué chica pensaría con claridad al estar viendo a un hombre tan apuesto sonreírle con travesura?

Además, ¡¿Le había dicho hermosa?!

Se sonrojo a niveles insospechados. Incrédula, miró de un lado a otro, tratando de buscar a alguna otra persona a la que pudo dirigirse como _"hermosa"_. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que la única persona que había ahí además de él era ella, no pudo más que sonrojarse mucho más.

—U-uchiha-san, no diga...

—No estoy diciendo nada que no sea verdad — tomó sorpresivamente su mano e hizo una osadía, había besado el dorso de su mano.

—¡U-uchiha-san!

—Hinata, deja de llamarme así. Me haces sentir viejo — la miró como si la estuviera regañando — además, debemos de tomarnos un poco más de confianza ya que, obviamente, serás mi novia — su voz se tornó más sensual al pronunciar la palabra "novia", provocando que a Hinata se le hiciera la piel de gallina.

—De-debe de estar ardiendo en fiebre — alzó la mano y la puso sobre la frente del moreno. Antes de poder hacer una exclamación de sorpresa al descubrir que, efectivamente el Uchiha tenía la temperatura muy elevada, este se había adelantado, tomando una de sus manos y tirándola con fuerza hacia él. Ese acto había provocado que Hinata pegara todo su cuerpo contra el de Sasuke, haciéndolo sonreír con más picardía.

—Entonces, Hinata-chan ¿Vas a llamarme Sasuke-kun?

Hinata tragó saliva con fuerza y trato de zafarse del agarre del Uchiha, lo cual fue imposible ya que él no cedía y ella en el fondo no quería separarse.

—E-está delirando, Uchi...

—No, no, no — tomo su rostro con ambas manos e hizo que lo viera directamente — _Sasuke, dime Sasuke._

—¿Sa-sasuke-kun?

Sasuke asintió con satisfacción, acariciando lentamente sus tersas mejillas.

—Muy bien, _Hinata._

Antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo más o tan siquiera tratar de alejarlo, Sasuke hizo algo que la dejó helada. Había puesto sus labios sobre los suyos, la estaba besando.

Llevó sus temblorosas manos hacia las muñecas de Sasuke, las cuales aún estaban cerca de su rostro. Una parte de ella le gritaba que tenía que alejarlo, que él no la estaba besando porque quería sino porque estaba delirando. Pero, otra parte, la parte oscura le decía que no dejara que se detuviera, le decía que siguiera y que de ser posible tratará de seguirle el ritmo.

Se dejó guiar por instintos y así lo hizo, le hizo caso a esa parte oscura de su ser.

Enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del azabache y se dejó llevar, sintiendo que el llevaba sus manos hacia su cintura y que su lengua comenzaba a delinear sus labios con lentitud. Eso hizo que su boca se abriera un poco, dándole paso a la lengua intrusa que se dedicó a saborear toda su boca mientras que la lengua de ella quería hacer lo mismo.

Ese era su primer beso y lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo. Aún sentía vergüenza, su rostro aún estaba rojo, pero ya poco importaba. Lo único que quería era seguir sintiendo la calidez que Sasuke le estaba obsequiando, consciente o no. Sabía que tal vez después se arrepentiría, pero ya estaba cansada de actuar y dejarse llevar por lo moral, quería ser mala una sola vez en su vida, quería abusar de la inconsciencia de Sasuke.

El beso se intensifico, se volvió brusco, con mordidas, saliva y batallas entre las lenguas. Sasuke era quien dominaba y ella era quien estaba aterrada. Aterrada por ese nuevo sentimiento que cosquilleaba su vientre bajo, aterrada por saber lo que eso significaba.

Sasuke sostuvo la nuca de Hinata con fuerza y la beso con un hambre voraz. Sus labios dejaron los de ella para dirigirse a la piel nívea de su cuello, beso toda el área con suavidad, dejando una sensación de cosquilleo y humedad que provocó un sonido del que Hinata no se sentía orgullosa. Se alejó un momento, haciendo que Hinata soltó un sonido de disgusto y que el sonriera petulante. La empujo con suavidad, haciéndola caer sobre la bolsa de dormir. No perdió tiempo y se colocó encima de ella, poniéndola más nerviosa.

Ella sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, no era tonta y tampoco era tan inocente. Él quería hacerlo, se notaba en sus ojos y ella también quería hacerlo.

— Quítate la ropa, Hime — le susurró, erizándole los vellos.

Obedeció sumisamente y casi ciegamente ante la petición, no, ante la orden de Sasuke. Se quitó la blusa, solo eso pues ella quería que él se encargara del resto. La boca de Sasuke se paseó por su cuello y pecho hasta llegar a su generoso busto, el cual estaba cubierto por un fino sostén blanco de encaje.

Hinata crispó cuando Sasuke estrujo su seno izquierdo y gimió con algo más de fuerza.

El no pudo más que sonreír, orgulloso de su logro. No se hizo esperar más e hizo a un lado la fina tela del sostén para comenzar a lamer y succionar el duro y rosado pezón. Se deleito con los grititos de placer que soltaba Hinata, poniéndose más duro de lo que de por sí ya estaba.

Hinata mordió el dorso de su mano, tratando de que ningún otro sonido bochornoso saliera de su boca. Su respiración era agitada, su rostro se hallaba sonrojado y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Sabía que eso estaba mal, realmente sabía que consecuencias podía haber, pero, cielos, de verdad le importaba muy poco.

¿Se arrepentiría? Probablemente sí, pero se arrepentiría más de no haberlo hecho.

— Bien, princesa — la voz de Sasuke era ronca y muy sensual desde el punto de vista de la pequeña Hinata. El hombre se quitó la camisa, dejando a la vista su trabajado torso, el cual no hizo más que calentar a Hinata — comencemos con la verdadera acción.

De un rápido movimiento quito el corto short y abrió sus piernas lo suficiente como para ver la humedad que traspasaba su braga blanca. Sasuke no perdió tiempo y llevo su mano a dicha zona húmeda para pasar su dedo lentamente por la ranura, provocando que el cuerpo de Hinata recibiera un espasmo de placer.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo deseando este momento — le susurro, moviendo su dedo de forma circular —. Lo he soñado tanto que ya era un martirio verte y no poder hacerte mía. No sabes cuantas veces me he tocado recordándote...

—Sa-sasuke-kun...— gimió con la vista nublada por el placer. Estaba mojada, su intimidad palpitaba y ella ya había comenzado a mover las caderas, deseosa y excitada.

—Se _**mía**_ , Hinata.

La respiración de Hinata se aceleró y sus caderas se elevaron al sentir los dedos de Sasuke en su interior. Era la primera vez que sentía esa sensación y podía decir con seguridad qué era lo más delicioso que había sentido. Entre abrió los labios, soltando jadeos y gimiendo el nombre de la persona que le estaba haciendo tocar el cielo.

Los dedos de Sasuke entraban y salían cada vez más fuerte mientras que sus gemidos lo deleitaban. Se escuchaba el morboso y perverso bombeo de sus dedos contra su mojado interior.

Hinata gimió con más fuerza, movió sus caderas con deseo incontrolable, apretó con fuerza la bolsa de dormir y después llevo una de sus propias manos hacia uno de sus pechos, todo ante la vista fascinada de Sasuke. Sus pechos rebotaban ante cada estocada, volviendo loco al azabache.

 _—¿Serás mía?_

Con el raciono nublado y la excitación por las nubes, Hinata respondió sin pensar, pero también sin arrepentirse de haber respondido eso.

 _ **—S-sí.**_

—Dilo, quiero escucharlo de tus preciosos labios.

Hinata entreabrió la boca y frunció su ceño al sentir que Sasuke dejaba de mover sus dedos. Quiso mover sus caderas, pero él las detuvo, haciendo que soltara un sonido de disconformidad.

 _—Soy tuya, Sasuke-kun —_ le dijo sin pudor, moviendo su cadera, deseosa.

Sasuke sonrió perversamente y siguió moviendo sus dedos, pero esta vez de una forma más ruda, más profunda y deliciosa. Hinata hecho su cabeza para atrás y arqueo su espalda al sentir un fuerte y perfecto orgasmo. Grito sin recordar que estaban en medio de un bosque. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, su boca estaba abierta y de las comisuras salían unas delgadas líneas de saliva.

Cayo rendida sobre la bolsa de dormir mientras trataba de apaciguar su alocado corazón. Sus pechos seguían y bajaban conforme a su agitada respiración. Quiso gemir de nuevo al ver como Sasuke llevaba sus mojados dedos hasta su boca, degustando los fluidos de su interior. Ese hombre sí que sabía cómo excitarla en segundos.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia Hinata y después de besar sus pechos se concentró en sus labios. La beso profundamente y después llevó sus labios hasta sus mejillas.

—Que niña tan buena — le susurro, acariciando su mejilla —. Vístete, seguiremos con esto después.

Y así lo hizo. Tomo temblorosamente sus prendas y se vistió ante la mirada divertida y perversa de Sasuke. Su rostro parecía un tomate y sus movimientos eran tan torpes como siempre que estaba con él.

Minutos después, Kiba, Shino y Akamaru llegaron junto con el doctor.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que se vieron, la cual fue al terminar la estúpida misión. Sasuke se había recuperado y al hacerlo había perdido toda memoria de lo que había pasado esa tarde. El olvido su comportamiento, olvido sus gemidos y olvidó su cuerpo desnudo a merced de él.

Un poco humillante, pensándolo bien.

Su primera vez había sido olvidada por la persona que había iniciado todo. Sasuke había olvidado como la había hecho volar a las nubes y la dejo caer de lleno en el suelo.

¡ o!

Se preguntaba todos los días si el ya habría recuperado la memoria mientras también se preguntaba si algún día la recuperaría. Al parecer todo quedaría en incógnita pues él no daba señales de querer aparecer. Seguro ya se había arrepentido de haberle confesado sus sentimientos, seguro ya se había dado cuenta de la clase de persona boba, rara y patosa que podía llegar a ser. ¡Seguro ya sabía lo magnífica que era Sakura! Si, seguro era todo eso.

Suspiro desanimada y cerro el libro que tenía en manos. Pensó que leer un buen libro la haría olvidarse del, pero al parecer no era tan fácil. Todo, absolutamente todo le recordaba a él. El café le recordaba a él, el chocolate amargo le recordaba a él, el calor le recordaba a él, el frío también...

Estaba completamente perdida.

Soltó un sollozo lastimero.

— Hinata-sama — la voz de Ko la trajo a la realidad —, lamento interrumpir, pero hay alguien que dice querer verla.

Hinata se dijo rápidamente que su visita seguramente seria Ino ya que hace mucho que no la veía y eso siempre preocupaba a la rubia hasta el punto de ir a buscarla a su hogar para hacerle un extenso interrogatorio sobre su ausencia.

Pensando que ella sería un buen método para olvidar un rato, sonrió con sutileza y asintió.

— Que pase.

Ko asintió y se fue por donde llego.

Después de unos minutos pudo escuchar pisadas sobre el pasto, anunciando la llegada de "Ino".

— Hola, Ino-chan. Qué bueno que vienes, no sabes la falta que me hace... — miró sobre su hombro para verla y se encontró con una gran sorpresa que la hizo levantarse abruptamente del pasto —¡U-uchiha-san! — frente a ella estaba el dueño de sus martirios.

Lucía igual que siempre, tan indiferente y serio, pero que igualmente provocaba un escalofrío en su cuerpo. Era imposible aparentar indiferencia al estar delante de alguien tan apuesto, de alguien con quien había compartido su primera vez.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? — pregunto en un musito lo más normal posible, tratando de que su sonrojo no fuese tan evidente y de que sus ojos pudieran sostener su oscura y misteriosa mirada.

Sasuke volteo hacia otra parte y suspiro. Caminó hasta quedar más cerca de ella, haciéndola sentir nerviosa y que por inercia diera un paso hacia atrás.

— Quiero que me digas que paso el día que enferme, Hyuga — ordenó con voz demandante y autoritaria, haciendo temblar a la azabache.

— ¿Re-realmente no recuerdas nada? —pregunto curiosa e incrédula. El silencio de Sasuke fue todo lo que necesito para saber que no se acordaba de nada. Suspiro desanimada y después volteo hacia otra parte —. Y-yo... no estoy segura de que p-pueda decirlo...

—¿Por qué? — cuestiono con enfado el azabache.

Hinata llevó su mano hacia su brazo y lo apretó con algo de fuerza mientras que sus ojos les prestaban más atención a sus zapatos.

—E-es vergonzoso...

Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

—Dime, Hyuga — puso ambas manos sobre su cadera — ¿Tiene que algo relacionado con gemidos?

Al oír esa palabra Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo furiosamente.

—¡Shhh! ¡No lo digas en voz alta! — dijo con cautela mientras miraba de un lado a otro, cuidando que ni su traviesa hermana ni su celoso padre escuchara algo como eso. Hanabi se burlaría de ella por lo que restaba de vida y su padre mataría a Sasuke.

—Así que no fue un sueño — dijo más para sí mismo.

Hinata bajó la mirada, apenada.

—Lo lamento Uchiha-san, yo sé que estuve muy mal — su voz comenzó a temblar —. Juro no volver a molestarlo si es lo que usted quiere. No hablaré de esto jamás con nadie y.…— fue callada sorpresivamente por los labios de Sasuke, quien no supo en qué momento se le había acercado tanto — Uchiha-san...

—¿Dónde quedó el Sasuke-kun? — sonrió de medio lado, haciendo sonrojar a Hinata —. No quiero que dejes de molestarme, moléstame todo lo que quieras — llevo su mano hacia la mejilla de Hinata —. Lamento haber olvidado lo que pasó en el bosque.

Hinata boqueo un poco para después negar rápidamente.

—¡N-no importa! Estabas enfermo y delirante... fue normal que se te olvidara y yo sabía las consecuencias.

—Si mal no recuerdo, te dije que seguiríamos después ¿no? — sintió satisfacción al verla sonrojarse más que antes — Creo que ya es después.

Hinata parecía un tomate gigante.

—Pero bueno, creo que eso pasa después de una cita ¿no? — sin esperar respuesta alguna, tomo su mano y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia la salida, dispuesto a concederle una cita.

Bendita la hora en la que Kiba se le _"ocurrió"_ envenenarlo.

* * *

 ** _Fin._**

 _ **N/A:**_ _No se porqué ni tampoco se como fue que salio esto, al principio no pensaba ponerle ¿lemon o lime? pero lo hice, y aun no me convenzo del todo de si quedo bien o no. Me gusta pero siento que falto algo, neh. Este one-shot está dedicado a una de mis lectoras , a quien le debía este one-shot desde hace meses, pero como soy una floja y mi mente se bloquea bastante seguido, no había podido hacerlo. ¡Espero que te haya gustado!_

 _Oh, tambien estuve pensando en algo que otra lectora me dijo hace un tiempo, lo cual es que si yo hacia Fanfics por pedido, lo cual me parecio una exelente idea. Si alguien de ustedes quiere un Fanfic con una trama y personajes específicos pueden hacermelo saber y pedirlo sin vergüenza, yo estaré encantada de escribir mas para ustedes._

 _Ahora si, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Saben que si les gusto, pueden dejar un sukulentho review. ¡Hasta luego!_


End file.
